The playlist of Kogan
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Mis canciones favoritas, convertidas en Kogan. Diferentes rangos, unas muy inocentes y otras no. Algunas de amor y otras de desamor. Variara el Rating, por lo que estara en T, aunque puede ser mayor o menor. Disfrunten
1. Epifanía

!Hola! Vengo ahora (Como mis amigos I Love KL y ladyshine ale. ) con una lista de mis canciones favoritas, trasnformadas en Kogan. Pronto subire mas capitulos, no cuantos seran pero ya tengo varias ideas.

Por ahora disfruten de el primero que se llama:

* * *

_**Cancion: Epifanía**_

_**Grupo: La Oreja De Van Gogh**_

* * *

-Ni yo debo, ni tu puedes- fue lo último que te dije antes de empezar a besarnos apasionadamente. No se cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación o más bien no quería aceptar nada de como había ocurrido todo y las consecuencias que nos traería lo que estábamos por hacer. Todo estaba ocurriendo en mi departamento, específicamente en mi habitación y estábamos en mi cama tratando de llevar a cabo nuestros deseos más obscuros.

-Logan, que bien se siente esto- te dije yo gimiendo un poco al sentir tus manos sobre mi pecho acariciándolo por encima de la ropa mientras que tus labios los sentía en mi cuello.

-Kendall, yo también lo estoy disfrutando mucho, esto lo deseaba desde hace mucho- dijiste uniendo tus labios con los míos para llevar un beso lleno de pasión, amor pero sobre todo lujuria interminable por ambos.

Eso hizo que por alguna razón yo empezara a recordar nuestra vida cuando éramos niños, casi desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, cuando te veía cuando teníamos cerca de 10 años y eras pequeño, con anteojos, muy pálido y con mucho miedo por estar cerca de muchos desconocidos me dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarte y protegerte, hacerles saber a todos que tú eras mío, pero eso sería algo imposible, pensaba en esos días.

Fue entonces que recorde como habiamos llegado a este grado, en donde nos queriamos demostrar nuestros sentimientos guardados por muchos años.

* * *

Tu habias llegado de sorpresa a mi departamento, en donde vivia solo.

-He terminado definitivamente con Camille- dijiste tu sonando algo triste entrando a mi sala y sentandote sin esperar a que te invitara.

-¿Enserio es la definitiva? Ya van 10 veces definitivas- te dije cerrando la puerta y pasandome al sillon a tu lado.

-Si, me di cuenta al fin, no importan cuanto lo intentemos, nuestra relacion siempre termina mal, no hay forma de remediarlo- dijiste, yo solamente pude poner una mano en tu hombro para luego recibir una mirada tuya que demostraba algo de depresión.

-No te preocupes amigo, en el mundo hay miles de personas de las cuales te puedes enamorar... o ellas de ti- dije enviandote una gran indirecta que captaste rapidamente.

-¿Insinuas que me amas?- dijiste algo extrañado.

-Si, es lo unico de lo que estoy seguro desde hace muchos años- te dije yo

Ya no hablamos, te acercaste a mí y nos empezamos a besar. Yo te cargue sobre mis brazos sin dejar de besarnos para luego llegar a mi habitacion...

* * *

Ahora ya ninguno de los dos decidió hablar, tus labios empezaban a caer suavemente por mi piel, mientras que yo intentaba acariciar cada parte de tu cuerpo con mis manos para que tú también disfrutaras de algo. Cada beso que nos dábamos era más maravilloso que el anterior para luego empezar a desvestirnos el uno al otro muy lentamente.

Yo empecé por quitarte tu camisa botón por botón para luego aventarla por un lado sin importarme a donde llegaría, tu por otra parte me quitaste mi playera rompiéndola en dos y tirándola las dos partes por los lados, ninguno de los dos tenia zapatos, por lo que te quite tu pantalón dejándote solamente en boxers.

Tu no me dejaste seguir desvistiéndote, cuando me di cuenta estabas desabrochando mi pantalón para quitármelo y para mi sorpresa cuando lo bajaste, también bajaste mis boxers, liberando al fin mi miembro que estaba fuertemente erecto y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Yo, para hacerte saber que no sería el único que terminaría desnudo, te tome por los hombros y te recosté en mi cama suavemente y me posicione por encima de ti uniendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso que jamás olvidare. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a bajar junto con mis labios que intentaban lamer cada parte de ti, deseando probarte y hacerte sentir el mayor placer posible.

Llegue a tus pezones y los empecé a succionar para hacerte gemir de placer, cosa que funciono a la primera y causo que yo riera con todas mis fuerzas para mis adentros, me encantaba tenerte en esa posición.

Seguí bajando hasta que llegue a tu entrepierna que estaba hecha un bulto enorme por tu gran excitación. Tomé el elástico que unía la tela con tu piel para deslizarla para abajo lentamente liberando después tu pene que estaba erecto.

Yo te mire y luego a tu miembro, repetí la misma secuencia varias veces hasta que tú entendiste mi mensaje y asentiste con la cabeza. Al recibir mi señal baje lentamente para poder tomar con mi boca tu miembro. Me detuve justamente antes de introducirlo en mi boca, no supe bien la razón hasta que me di cuenta de que tú soltabas un gruñido porque no había iniciado con mi tarea, alce la vista para encontrarla con la tuya que me miraba ansiosa esperando que lo hiciera ya. Sonreí al ver tu cara de súplica y metí tu miembro en mi boca, empezando a bajar lentamente para que mi garganta se acostumbrara al invasor de gran tamaño. Cuando al fin me acostumbre, empecé a succionar más rápido yendo desde la base que unía tu pene al cuerpo, hasta el glande sin sacarlo por completo de mi boca.

-Kendall… Oh Kendall…- gemías mi nombre cada vez más fuerte cosa que hacía que yo fuera más rápido, pero decidí que no quería que todo acabara así.

Separe mis labios de tu miembro para recibir una mirada extrañada tuya.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- dijiste disgustado.

-Yo también quiero disfrutar- dije yo tomando mi pene en mi mano.

-De acuerdo- dijiste tú para levantarte y dejarme paralizado de rodillas al sentir tu boca húmeda y fría sobre mi pene.

Empecé a gemir y a sentir mucha satisfacción conforme tú movías tu boca sobre mi miembro. Te dejaste de mover, dejando mi pene dentro de tu garganta, lo tome como una oportunidad y agarre tu cabeza para luego empezar a mover mis caderas penetrándote la boca.

Cuando sentí que estaba por terminar, separe tu boca de mis genitales y te recosté boca arriba, en la cama. Levante tus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros para dejar libre tu entrada. Te dedique una mirada de amor para luego entrar de golpe en ti, causando que dieras un extremado grito de dolor. Yo me sentí muy mal, así que para que dejaras de gritar me incline lo suficiente para llegar a tus labios y empezarlos a besar. Tú correspondiste ese beso enseguida pero podía sentir que aun tenías mucho dolor.

Empecé a envestir más lentamente y con cuidado, acariciando tus piernas con mis manos. Nos dejamos de besar y tu pasaste ambas manos por alrededor mío comenzando a acariciar mi espalda causando que me estremeciera un poco, pero no dejando de envestir.

Seguíamos con nuestro acto, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

Empecé a sentir como una electricidad recorría todo mi cuerpo indicando que todo estaría por terminar.

Salí lentamente de tu cuerpo y baje tus piernas para luego abrazarte soltando todo mi peso sobre de ti quedandonos dormidos.

* * *

-Kendall, creo que con esto acabo nuestra amistad- dijiste tu muy seriamente ocasionando que me despertara de golpe y también que empezara a llorar inmediatamente por la fuerza y el impacto de tus palabras.

Al fin después de tantos años que había luchado porque estuviéramos juntos, tú querías que todo terminara, no solamente una relación amorosa sino que también querías terminar con nuestra gran amistad que llevábamos desde hace muchísimos años.

-¿Por qué quieres que todo termine?- dije yo entre sollozos sin mirarte a los ojos, solamente atrayéndote más a mi cuerpo y presionando más mi cabeza sobre tu pecho.

-Yo no te dije que quería acabar con todo- dijiste algo confundido.

-¿Entonces qué quieres decir?- dije yo, dejando de llorar para ponerte atención.

-Nuestra amistad ha terminado, porque quiero que le demos paso a una relación de verdad- dijiste causándome gran alegría.

-¡Al fin! Después de todos estos años, seremos novios- dije con alegría dándote un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No, no seremos novios- dijiste tu fríamente.

-¿Pareja?- dije yo recibiendo una mirada de negación.

-Sé que este es el momento inesperado para tal petición, pero quiero que te cases conmigo- dijiste haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran con lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Claro que me casare contigo! Pero con una condición- dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo que tú quieras- dijiste.

-Yo quiero ser el hombre de la relación- te dije empezando a reír.

-¿Con lo que acabamos de hacer no quedo claro quién es el hombre?- dijiste tú riéndote.

-Tienes razón, te amo Logan- dije yo recostadme ahora a tu lado para poder mirarte a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Kendall- dijiste para luego darnos un beso y quedarnos así mucho tiempo más, ya sin importarnos nada, ha sabiendas que estariamos juntos y dejariamos de ser amigos, para pasar a ser una alma y un cuerpo que tendran un amor interminable, que perdurara por la eternidad

* * *

Bueno esté fue el primer capitulo (Todos seran One-shots) espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y/o criticas constructivas. Se que el capitulo estuvo algo calenturiento XD pero si escuchan la cancion podran entenderle un poco más

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	2. Yo sabia

!Hola a todos¡ Vengo de nuevo con otro fic para todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen mis fics. Espero les guste les advierto que es algo triste pero mas que nada algo pesimista asi que disfruten :D

* * *

_**Yo sabía**_

_**Sandoval**_

* * *

Ahora estoy bajo la obscuridad, junto con mi amiga la soledad en donde no puedo distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, el amor o el odio, los amigos o los enemigos y donde por fortuna dejo de ver el amor que tengo por ti.

Me gustaría poder llegar a entender cómo se metió la idea de que tu dejarías a Jo, a tus convicciones y sueños por algo sin importancia como yo. Tampoco puedo creer que no te he podido declarar mis sentimientos formalmente, siempre ocupo las indirectas, que al parecer tú nunca captas, cosa que me hace sufrir.

¿Por qué me imagine que me amabas? Se veía a leguas que lo único que sentías y sientes por mí es solo amistad, pero aun así te digo y te diré que te amo, que te quiero y que te deseo con toda mi alma, aunque sé que esto nunca podrá llegar a ser.

También aunque me parta el corazón en dos, yo sabía que esto nunca iba a suceder, que tú nunca me ibas a amar pero ¿Por qué no ilusionarse? El hecho de tener esa necesidad de tenerte cerca de mí, le dio un nuevo significado a mi vida. Me hizo sentir más feliz, con más energías, que podía lograr con cualquier cosa me hizo sentir al fin… completo.

* * *

Estaba recostado en mi cama, en nuestra habitación compartida con los ojos cerrados, pero despierto pensando en cuanto te amaba y deseaba tenerte a mi lado, pero también lo ilógico que era que se cumpliera mi sueño utópico. Me di la vuelta, abriendo mis ojos para poder ver la entrada. Todo estaba obscuro deberían de ser después de las 9:00 de la noche, se seguía escuchando el ruido de todos afuera disfrutando de la cena y de la convivencia entre ellos mismo. Yo por mi parte no tenía hambre por lo que educadamente el rechace y fingí tener un dolor de estómago, para poder retirarme a recostar un rato. No era un dolor de estómago el que me afectaba era el de mi corazón que sentía cada vez más roto al pensar en mi realidad, en que nunca te tendría y por lo tanto hacia que mi vida se volviera infeliz y sin sentido. Tú no estabas en casa, cosa que me ponía muy alegre pero a la vez muy triste. Estaba feliz porque así podría pensar y sentirme mal todo lo que quisiera sin sentir tu mirada hostigadora que me acusaría de que algo estaba mal, para terminar negándolo y discutir contigo hasta el enojo y la ira. Pero me entristecía el saber que estabas con Jo, disfrutando su amor como cualquier pareja, eso me hacía pensar que nunca llegaría a tener el amor en mi puerta. Decidí sentarme en mi cama, si me viera en un espejo seguramente me asustaría. Deberían de tener los ojos hinchados por estar llorado incesantemente las últimas 2 horas, mientras que todos afueran estaban riendo. Mi cara debería de verse también muy demacrada por mi profunda tristeza y depresión.

Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar que la perilla de la habitación se abría, seque mis ojos lo más rápido posible y me volví a recostar haciéndome el dormido, pude sentir la luz que provenía de la sala, pero aun así no me moví ni realice alguna señal que indicara que estaba despierto.

-Logan, sé que estas despierto, cuando duermes roncas y muy fuerte- dijiste con algo de risa.

Yo por mi parte me limite a abrir mis ojos e intente buscar en la obscuridad que reinaba en la habitación tu cuerpo y tus ojos verde esmeralda de los que me había enamorado. Te encontré rápidamente y aunque no te pude observar detalladamente sabía que estabas de pie cerca de mi cama.

Pronto sentí el peso de tu cuerpo caer sobre mi cama, acto seguido yo me senté en la cama retrayéndome, uniendo mis piernas y abrazándolas con mis brazos, intentando mirarte por la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy raro con los demás, pero sobre todo conmigo- dijiste haciéndome sentir culpable por el hecho de intentar alejarme de todos y vivir un poco en mi mente.

-Claro que no, yo me comporto igual que siempre- dije yo con la voz algo quebrada, delatando que había llorado.

-Logie, Estabas llorando- dijiste tú

-No, yo…- empecé yo buscando alguna excusa que me salvara de esta situación.

-No te lo pregunte, te lo estoy afirmando, te conozco amigo sé cuándo algo está mal- dijiste con mucha seguridad.

De pronto sentí que te levantabas de la cama, "Tal vez no quieres discutir" pensé con ilusión para poder volver a mis maravillosos sueños en donde todo nuestro amos si podía llegar a ser.

Me equivoque y mucho, tu solamente te levantaste para poder encender la luz y tal vez poder hablar mejor conmigo.

Regresaste a la cama y te volviste a sentar como antes, yo ni siquiera me había movido, lo único que hice fue bajar mi cara para no verte a los ojos ahora que nos podíamos observar detalladamente.

-¿Logan estas bien?- dijiste con tono preocupado acercándote a mí.

-Si ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- dije yo con algo de sarcasmo y dolor.

-¿En serio? Has cambiado mucho, con todos pero me importa más que has cambiado conmigo- dijiste haciendo que levantara la cabeza y te pudiera ver a los ojos, nunca olvidare tu cara al verme.

-¿Por qué te ves tan demacrado? ¿Quién te hizo llorar?- dijiste con algo de enojo y haciendo tus manos puños.

-¿En serio lo quieres saber?- dije yo preparándome para decírtelo todo.

-¡Sí! Se las verá conmigo- dijiste con mucho enojo acercándote más a mi he intentado abrazarme cosa que yo rechazo.

-Fuiste tú, y nadie más que tú Kendall- dije yo mirándote con algo de indiferencia.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- dijiste muy confundido

-Mira, te lo diré sin rechistar un poco, estoy enamorado de ti- dije ya sin importarme nada, al parecer mi corazón se había roto por completo dejándome sin emociones.

-Logan- no sé qué decirte- dijiste algo asustado.

-No te preocupes, era de esperarse- dije con pesimismo.

-Logan, ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por mí?- dijiste haciende sentir sucio cuando dijiste que sentía "Eso"

-Creo que desde que estábamos en la secundaria, con el inicio de la pubertad y cuando descubrí mi verdadera identidad sexual- dije recordando lo más posible para mi memoria.

-¿Cómo es posible que nunca me haya dado cuenta?- dijiste algo enojado.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, siempre te di indirectas pero nunca las captabas- dije ahora con algo de enojo pero sobre todo resignación.

-¿Por qué te hago llorar? ¿No deberías de estar contento por saber que quieres a alguien?- dijiste tú con curiosidad pero sobre todo angustia.

-¿Cómo puedo estar feliz cuando sé que esa persona tiene pareja? ¿Cuándo sé que esto será imposible y nunca se lograra? ¿Cuándo tomo mi realidad y me doy cuenta de que tú no dejaras todos tus sueños por mí? ¿Tú estarías saltando de alegría? ¿Qué todo esto me lo invente? ¿Qué si te importo, pero no como yo quisiera? Porque yo soy realista y me doy cuenta de que esto nunca podrá pasar- termine recibiendo una mirada impactada de tu parte.

-No me malentiendas Logie, siento mucho amor por ti, pero es fraternal, te veo como un hermano y creo que nunca podre cambiar eso. Por otra parte espero no perder nunca tu amistad, eres muy importante para mí pero lo siento mucho- dijiste para luego salir de la habitación dejándome solo de nuevo apagando la luz detrás de ti y cerrando la puerta dejándome exactamente igual que como había empezado.

-No te por nada, ya lo sabía- termine yo dejándole el paso libre a todos mis sentimientos, llorando de nuevo con todas mis ganas, pero sabiendo al menos que te tendría en mi vida.

* * *

Es por eso que por no puedo entender por que hice todo esto si sabia que al final de cuentas, me iba a matar dejando mis sentimientos por el suelo. Si sabia que todo eso era producto de mi mente algo retoricida.

Una de las razones era el hecho de que cuando no tenia cerca, me sentia mal, pero cuando te tenia cerca me queria arrancar el alma porque no te podia dar el amor que yo tenia resguardado para ti.

Pero ¿Que importa? Yo sabia que esto no iba a funcionar,que nunca te iba a pasar, que tú te ibas a marchar, que todo esto me iba matar... y no me equivoque.

* * *

!Gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews que siempre me alegran el dia, son el motor para que yo siga escirbiendo asi que si les gustan mis historias, ayudenme diciendome si les gusta o no les gusta mi trabajo por medio de un Review.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	3. It will rain

Bueno, aquí esta otra fic para mi playlist. Espero y les guste es de una de mis canciones favoritas, pero es muy triste (Mi música es algo depresiva)

Sin mas que decirles les dejo el nuevo One-Shot :D

* * *

_**It will rain**_

_**Max Schneider & Olivia Noelle (Bruno Mars Cover)**_

* * *

- ¿Sabes? Espero que siempre estemos juntos -dije en voz alta rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en nuestro departamento que se encontraba en el último piso de un gran edificio en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Me encontraba en la cama, mirando el techo del lugar, empezaba a obscurecer. Me senté y empecé a inspeccionar el lugar cuidadosamente. Era el mismo departamento que habíamos comprado juntos para poder vivir sin preocupaciones. No estaba dividido por paredes, el único lugar que tenia puerta era el baño por obvias razones, pero nosotros nunca usábamos esa puerta, nosotros nos duchábamos juntos y no le encontrábamos razón alguna para usarla. Nuestra cama estaba en una esquina que daba justo enfrente de la puerta. Enseguida se encontraba la sala, con sus muebles algo excéntricos que ambos habíamos elegido. Seguía el comedor que estaba unido a la cocina. El lugar tenía además, un pequeño balcón, que se encontraba al terminar la cocina y donde se podía ver el gran esplendor de la ciudad, tan hermosa de día como de noche. Como tanto nos gustaba y sin encender alguna luz me dirigí casi automáticamente para el balcón para poder ver el esplendor de la ciudad, con el inicio del anochecer. Lo más maravilloso era ver cuando se encendían poco a poco las luces, que contaminaban tanto nuestro planeta pero que lo hacen ver de una forma espectacular.

Abrí las puertas cristalizadas que omitían mi salida y comencé a sentir la suave brisa del otoño, nuestra etapa favorita del año. Salí rápidamente para poder recargar mis brazos junto con mi peso en la protección del balcón y empecé a mirar con detenimiento mi adorada ciudad.

-Espero que nunca pienses en dejarme, Kendall- dije mirando ahora el cielo y posando mis manos en el frio acero.

-Porque luchamos mucho para poder llegar a estar juntos. Luchamos a la desaprobación de Gustavo, Kelly y de Carlos y James. Tratamos de que nos entendieran, de hacerlos comprender que nuestro amor era verdadero y así lo hicimos- seguía yo viendo el cielo nublado que hacia ver el lugar mas oscuro y por lo tanto mas lúgubre.

-También ambos nos afrontamos a la desaprobación de tu madre. Ella intento todo lo posible para que nosotros nos separáramos, para que nuestro amor se disolviera. Pero eso no paso y ella después de pensarlo mucho cedió al final. Mis padres también tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse a ti. Mi madre al parecer te odia con todo su corazón, mientras que mi padre ni siquiera te podía mirar de una forma normal, lo único que hay de ellos hacia ti es odio y rencor por separarme de su lado. Intento ponerme en el lugar de nuestros padres y de nuestros seres queridos y me doy cuenta de que debe de ser muy difícil el hecho de vernos juntos, amándonos. Pero eso nunca nos importo y espero nunca nos importe. Seguimos tratando porque nuestros seres queridos nos acepten, pero nos resulta muy difícil ¿Sabes? Creo que empezamos a encajar un poco mejor en la sociedad- seguía hablando, cada ver un poco mas fuerte recibiendo las miradas extrañadas de los vecinos de el edificio de enfrente. Al parecer si hablaba muy fuerte pues las personas que caminaban por la acera comenzaban a girar sus cabezas para el cielo, en busca de la voz que hablaba, pero no me importaba.

-Si me dejas no podre seguir con mi vida lo sabes muy bien Kendall ¿O no? Aun así lo remarco una y otra vez. Si me dejas, si te pierdo si dejamos de estar juntos no podre seguir con nada. Ya nada me importara, no habrá cosa alguna que me salve. No hay ni existirá medicina o droga alguna que me pueda salvar. Ni la religión me salvara no importara nada si tu no estas conmigo. Por otra parte, creo que algo injusto para ambos, pero sobre todo para mí. Ambos hemos hecho sacrificios para estar juntos. Pero yo he luchado contra todo y todos, he intentado cumplir con todos tus caprichos con tal de que no nos separemos y de que tu o yo crucemos esa maldita puerta que puede separarnos de por vida- Seguía con mi charla sin respuesta alguna. Al parecer la mayoría ya se había acostumbrado a mi voz, pero oían atentos mi historia. Eso me reconfortaba algo. Saber que a alguien le importaba lo que estaba pasando y aunque no recibiera su apoyo al menos sabia que alguien me había escuchado por lo menos una sola vez.

-Si ya no estamos juntos, creo que no habrá nada hermoso, por lo menos en mi vida ya no existirán las noches hermosas, ni los días soleados. La alegría de un día en el que regreso temprano a casa y sé que me encontrare contigo para poder darnos amos. Si te pierdo en mi vida solo existirá lo nublado, solo existirá lo gris. Mi vida se perderá en un profundo abismo del que nadie me podrá salvar, solo tu y nadie mas que tu tendrá el poder de seguir haciendo mi vida feliz o mandarme al infierno junto con nuestras promesas he ilusiones.- Diciendo lo ultimo, decidí que ya había expuesto mucho sobre nuestra relación en la calle y a desconocidos, por lo que me di la vuelta y cerré la puertas del balcón para regresar a dentro en donde había otra gran ventana que permitía ver el otro lado de la ciudad, donde ya reinaban las luces que tanto nos gusta ver.

Me senté en un pequeño sillón que estaba justo delante de la ventana, para poder ver todo mejor, abrí la ventana para sentir la brisa de la noche, suspire al sentirla. Seguía muy nublado, por alguna razón ese nubado era diferente. Las nubes habían tomado un color naranja que hacia ver raro el anochecer lo hacían ver con mas pena de lo normal, dando a entender que algo andaba mal.

-Debemos de recordar que si me dejas, todas nuestras promesas dejaran de existir. Pero solo una seguirá en pie si eso llegara a suceder. Yo te prometí algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré, "Si me dejas, solo existirá la tristeza para mi. Ya no existirán los cielos azules y soleados. Solo existirán los nublados y lluviosos. Y te prometo que si me dejas en mi corazón solo podrá llover una gran tormenta, que me dejara devastado. Y si me dejas también lloverá aquí afuera, no solo en mi corazón". De esa promesa nunca me podre arrepentir- dije alejándome de la ventana

-¿Pero sabes que es lo peor Kendall?- dije con un grito fuerte.

-¡ESTA LLOVIENDO!- dije dejándome caer en el suelo, donde podía sentir caer gota a gota de la lluvia fria y de mis ojos.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Pues espero y que si, la canción esta genial, espero y la puedan escuchar alguna vez. Ambas versiones me agradan, pero morí con el cover. Otra cosa, la canción es triste Mientras que por otro lado en el video de Bruno Mars, al final si esta lloviendo por lo que hice que el fic estuviera igual de triste.

Dejen sus Reviews acerca de mi trabajo, se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias para mejorar en mi escritura :D

Sin más se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	4. Te vi

¡Hola!

Al fin actualizo mi playlist después de tanto tiempo, esta canción es una canción algo depresiva y a la vez bailable eso la hace una gran canción.

Espero que les guste y a diferencia de otros fics míos o de otros autores, creo que es el primero (o quiero creer eso XD) En el que uno de los chicos está enamorado de otro de los chicos y no le dice absolutamente nada, y se queda así, sin decirle nada.

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Te vi**_

_**Julieta Venegas.**_

* * *

Me sorprenden mis ganas de llorar….

No puedo creer que a pesar de que todo lo que sentía nunca fue formal, que nada era confirmado, que simplemente mi amor se alimentaba de sueños, ahora se reduce a nada.

Te sentía tan apegado a mi cuando hablábamos, de cualquier cosa sin importancia, que era mucho y a la vez nada.

Pero me siento pero al saber que nunca fuiste mío y aún siguen mis ganas de llorar y eso incremente mi depresión.

Recuerdo que estaba por declararte mi amor de una forma impactante pero jamás pensé que me esperaba, lo que me esperaba cuando, te vi….

Era un día normal en Palm Woods, yo estaba con Carlitos en el departamento y tú estabas afuera con James.

-¿Le dirás a Logie todo lo que sientes?- Me dijo Carlos desde el sofá naranja sonaba emocionado. Yo estaba en la mesa del comedor, mirando la ventana que estaba llena de luz.

-¡SI! Ahora estoy muy decidido para todo.- Dije con voz potente y alegre.

-Espero que tengas mucha suerte.- Fue lo último que escuche por parte de mi amigo moreno bajito, porque ya había salido del departamento prácticamente corriendo.

Llegue hasta donde el elevador y decidid no utilizarlo, baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y con mucho entusiasmo, por fin declararía mis sentimientos y por algunas charlas que había tenido contigo casi podría estar seguro de que este amor era correspondido de una manera enorme.

Cuando llegue a la piscina… sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos, creo que hasta escuche el sonido.

Te encontré besándote con Camille, ambos se veían felices y eso significaba que yo no era ni yo nada para ti de la forma en la que tú eres para mí.

Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas que ahora según mi imaginación estaban rojizas por haber corrido a toda prisa, y por haberte encontrado como te encontré.

"Tal vez se vuelvan a separar como siempre lo hacen ¡Esa será tu oportunidad!" me dije, una sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en mi rostro, no todo había acabado….

Otro día estábamos los cuatro chicos de Minnesota en el parque de Palm Woods, felices, sentados alrededor de un árbol mirando el cielo e imaginando las formas de las nubes.

-¡LOGAN!- escuche la voz de Camille que gritaba desesperada y ahora corría para mi amado.

-¡CAMILLE!- Eso me destruyo nuevamente, tú le estabas correspondiendo, esta no era una de sus relaciones "un día sí, un día no"

Cuando Camille llego a su destino, se lanzó contra tu cuerpo y sin importarle que nosotros estuviéramos ahí te comenzó a besar apasionadamente y tú le correspondías… lágrimas de nuevo y las miradas de James y Carlos clavadas en mí, sin decir nada, me puse de pie y corrí lo más lejos que pude para no ver más esa escena.

Otro día, el día que fuimos a la playa nosotros cuatro, mi madre y Katie y Camille… fue aun peor.

Te veías muy lindo pero sobretodo deseable con ese traje de baño que traías puesto… pero al parecer no solamente yo me di cuenta de lo sexy que te veías.

-Logie… me calientas tanto.- Pude escuchar que Camille te decía, solamente yo estaba cerca, pero fingía estar recibiendo el sol sin escuchar nada.

-Tú me calientas mucho más a mí…- Auch ahora puedo morir en serio, esas palabras dolieron mucho, pero el hecho de que ahora se estuvieran besando y acariciando los cuerpos fue algo que no quiero volver a presenciar… esas acciones me hizo pensar ¿ustedes ya tuvieron sexo? Pero no quiero que esta pregunta se responda, no me creo capaz de soportarla ahora, ni nunca.

Ahora me sigo dando cuenta de que tú solamente fuiste, eres y serás un deseo que nunca se me cumpliera, un sueño utópico que solamente vivirá en mi imaginación, donde nadie más puede entrar, ni entrara.

Después de todo, ahora entiendo que esto seguirá de la manera en la que siempre había estado, seremos amigos tú y yo, los mejores amigos que siempre se cuentan todos los secretos.

Tendré que aceptar que Camille ahora forma parte de tu vida y que difícilmente yo la podre sustituir, nunca será lo mismo para ti.

Una de las cosas que más me duele, es que ni siquiera logre decirte con anticipación lo que sentía por ti, ahora ya es tarde y no sabes los deseos que tengo de que el tiempo se regrese y haga todo como yo quería… aunque eso no me asegura que tu estés a mi lado, pero sería bonito imaginarlo, al menos.

Cuando tú me mires, cuando me hables de Camille y de cuanto la amas… yo solamente fingiré que en mi corazón y en mi mente no ocurre absolutamente nada, aunque me caiga en pedazos y sienta rabia cuando escucho el nombre de mi amiga y tu amor eterno. Te contestare con algo de emoción, fingiré una inmensa alegría aunque mi tristeza sea más grande que el universo que no tiene fin.

Ahora ya veo que serás la puerta que nunca abriré… o yo seré la puerta que tú nunca quisiste abrir… ese es mi dilema.

Los veré pasar a los dos juntos, desde atrás de un cristal, que me protege de todo el amor que ustedes poseen y se dan el uno al otro.

Sigo sin entender mis ganas de llorar, sigo sin entender lo que me esperaba, pero sigo sin saber porque razón motivo o circunstancia, te vi a primera instancia como un posible amor que podría curar mis heridas y yo las tuyas.

Pero además ¿Qué estaba esperando que pasara? ¡SI nunca te di una señal al menos! Nunca luche para que estuvieras a mi lado y ahora solamente me puedo arrepentir de mis acciones erróneas, que en realidad no son acciones, son nada.

Espero que nunca leas esto, espero que tu anhelo mío jamás te des por enterado todas las sensaciones, emociones y decepciones que me lleve cuando solamente, te vi.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que no muy mal, porque la verdad a mi si me gusto XD Pero seguiré los ideales de "El monologo del pájaro" y me sentiré satisfecho con mi trabajo.

Dejen sus reviews, no importa que siga esos ideales, los comentarios siguen siendo una inspiración para todo autor.

Gracias por leer, eso me hace muy feliz.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
